Concrete Angel
by Daughter-of-Poseidon627
Summary: What do you do when your grandmother, the only family you have left, dies unexpectedly, and you are put with a family full of strangers, and the worst part is, their abusive. Well this happened to Olivia White, and only her friends can keep her sane.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people! I just randomly thought of this while listening to 'breakthough' even though this has nothing to do with it. haha but I really like the idea of this story. Wenivia forever!**

Olivia's POV

Today I was at lunch with my best friends, Stella Yamada, Mo Banjaree, Scott Pickett, Charlie Delgado, and last but not least, and the best of them all, Wen Gifford.

_"Olivia White to the office please, you will be leaving."_ Said the intercom

"Uh, wonder whats up, I'm never pulled out of school unless its an emer- oh no I best go!"

I got up and got my things, and fast walked to the office, where I saw a social serceritry** (A/N sorry I am a bad speller when it comes to big words)**

"Olivia I'm so sorry, but your grandmother has died from a heart attack."

My heart stopped at that moment.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry. But you will be put in a foster home, but don't worry, it is in town so you can still see your friends."

"Oh ok. But can I go home for awhile... so I can have one last day in my home." My voice broke on the word 'home'

"Of course."

We drove home, to my old home, while I silently cried my eyes out. When we got there, I ran to my old room, slamed and locked the door, then went and layed down on the bed, I cried myself to sleep 15 minutes later. Then the relization hit me...

I have no-one...

Not my mom, my dad, gram, no family whats-so-ever.

I had the worst/best dream of my life that night.

_In Olivia's dream_

_"Mommy! I found a butterfly!" Little 4 year old Olivia called for her mother, Amelia White._

_"Oh princess thats amazing! It's beautiful, Olive. Just like you." Her mother picked her up and spun her around, kissing her many times on the cheek and forehead._

_Olivia's father, Jason, walked out._

_"What is going on here, my beautifuls?" He took Olivia from her mother._

_"I found a butterfly, Daddy! Can I keep it?"_

_"Well I don't know, sweet-pea. Ask your mother." He looked at Amelia._

_"Honey, butterflys should stay outside, but it's summer! You will see bunches of butterflys, my dear." Amelia hugged her young daughter._

_"Oh ok.. but I can I have a pony?" Olivia grinned._

_-a few months later-_

_"Princess, daddy needs to tell you something.." Jason White told his little girl, tears in his eyes._

_"Why? What's wrong, daddy?" Young Olive asked her father, worried. She was always acted little bit older than she really was._

_"Sweet-pea.. mommy died in a car crash, baby girl.. I'm so sorry." Jason held his daughter close to him as she cried._

_-2 weeks later-_

_**knock on the door**_

_"I'll get it Daddy!" Olivia opens the door, seeing 7 police officers in her door way. "What's going on?"_

_"Hello, sweetie, is your daddy home?" One of the officers asks her._

_"Yeah, I'll go get him.." She ran up the stairs. _

_A few minutes later she witnessed her father being arrested for murder._

_End of dream_

I jolted up, out of my sleeping position, I looked around, everything seemed normal, then I remembered everything. I started sobbing. I got up from my bed and looked in the mirror. I looked awful.

"Hello Olivia. Did you sleep good?" the social serceritry ladyasked.

"Yeah." I left my room, for good this time. I went to the kitchen and made some ceriel for myself.

We then left the house behind. We went down the street, then went to a completly different street. We pulled up to a two story house, it was pretty nice. We went and knocked on the door.

"Hello. You must be Olivia. I am so sorry to hear about the lose of your grandmother." Awnsered a, what I thought at the moment, nice lady.

"Yeah.." was the only thing I said.

"Well I will leave you to get to know the family, call me if you need anything." And then she left.

Thats when everything changed.

The lady slapped me, and hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people. How did you like the last chapter. It's based off the song "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. And considering I don't think the summery fits it all, I will put my own little summery here. Well, please review. They make chapters.**

**Summery: What do you do when your grandmother, the only family you have left, dies unexpectedly, and you are put with a family full of strangers, and the worst part is, their abusive. Well this happened to Olivia White, and only her friends can keep her from killing herself. Even though she's pushing them away when she needs them most. Wenivia. **

**A/N:I only put "to keep her sane" because it would fit in the little summery box thing. And it will not end like the song. And sorry that the last chapter wasn't to great. I was half-asleep. It was late. Like 11:00 PM. Soo yeah...**

**I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>I looked at the lady like 'what the freak?' and she started slapping me more, and harder.<p>

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU LITTLE, UNGRATEFUL, SPOLIED ROTTEN BRAT!" She screamed at me.

"Alright! Alright! I won't! Promise! Please just tell me what I should call you?" I pleaded, not knowing wheather or not it would save my life.

"SHUT UP! AND YOU CALL ME MRS. SMITH!" She screamed at me, I have never been this scared in my life.

"Alright, Mrs. Smith. Where do I sleep?" I hoped to get out of this house and away from this crazy lady.

"BASEMENT! NOW!"

"Ok!" I gathered my things and went downstairs to the basement, where I saw a little girl.

"Hello, what's your name?" She asked me.

"Olivia White."

"That's a pretty name. My name is Jessika. But people call me Jessi for short."

"Well that's a pretty name."

"Wait? Did you say _Olivia White_? As in, Lemonade Mouth, Olivia?"

"Yeah. That's me. Lead singer."

She screamed. I started mentally freaking out that that witch, Mrs. Smith would come down here and kill us. She's no older than 6, and that's Georgie's age. So I shuddered.

"Don't scream! She will hear you!"

"She won't come down here even if there was a tornado. She'd rather die. Well good riddence I say!" She said. I think I'm starting to like this kid.

"Why is she like this?" I asked. And prayed it wasn't because she hates kids.

"She was beaten bad as a kid. Her sister was killed. Her mom just threw her in the river, said she drowned. Which wasn't a lie. They held her under the bath water." She suddered.

"Oh god..." was the only thing I could say.

Then a boy around my age walked down the stairs. He had black hair, torn up jeans, and a mechanics shirt. And he was skinny. Like, scary skinny.

"Oh hey, new kid. I'm Austyn. What's-"

"Her name's Olivia White. _The_ Olivia White. From Lemonade Mouth!" Jessi awnsered for me.

We all talked for the rest of the time. And that night I went to sleep with brusies covering my body, and I was starving. I can't belive I'm saying this, but I can't wait until school tommorow.

The next day I walked to school. I saw my friends waiting for me. I pulled up my hood, and prayed they wouldn't ask why I _had_ a hoodie. I hate hoodies..

"Olivia! What happened? Why were you called out of school?" Mo asked me.

"Why do you have a hoodie? You hate hoodies." Charlie said the last thing I wanted to hear. Darn him!

"I just wanted to wear a hoodie, that's all." I lied and hoped they belived me.

Of course they didn't. I suck at lying.

"Your lying, Olivia. Tell us the truth." Wen said.

"Do I have to?" I asked them and hoped the awnser was 'no'

"Yes" Stella said.

I took a deep breath, and then took off the hood.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!" Scott asked, worried.

"Nothing. I, umm, fell, yeah let's go with that."

"Liar liar, pants on fire." Mo sang.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" I snapped and they all backed off.

Wen's POV

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" Olivia snapped at us, and we all backed off.

"We just wanna help, Livy.." I tried to reason with her.

"Well, guess what? If I want help, I'll ask for it! But right now? I don't want any of your help!" And she stormed into the school building at that.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Stella said, worried for Olivia's sake. Like we all were.

"I know. What could have her so upset that she would be, A) covered in brusies, and B) so mad that she wouldn't want our help.. Olive always wants our help when needed." Mo wondered.

"I don't know, but I have the feeling we better find out soon.." Charlie said, and at that, we went to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. I really like this story. But please also review on my two other stories 'A lemonade Mouth Love Story: Wenivia' and "Olivia goes missing!' If you do that you will be upgraded to the title 'awesome'. haha ;) But please do review. Be nice though.. **

**And to katherine, yes the two kids are the freaky ladys kids. (and that's what I call Mrs. Smith too haha)**

Olivia's POV

I ran as fast as I could, without getting in trouble, to my locker.

At least I'm safe at school. I thought to myself.

I can't belive they think they can help me, when they can't. It's not that I don't want to tell them, I do, I honestly do want to tell them that I am now in an abusive home with two other kids, one being Georgie's age.

I learned alot about them. Like, Austyn, the teenage boy, fixes their car so they can save money for beer (how fun... NOT) and little Jessi isn't allowed to do anything normal 6 year olds do, like play barbies, or watch TV, or play with friends, she can't even go outside! I got mad at that point. They should let a little girl play.

I slammed my things into my locker and got my math book. I slammed my locker shut while thinking about how horrible Mr. and Mrs. Screwd-up-in-the-head are. I turned to see Wen standing to the locker beside mine.

"What!" I snapped.

"What's wrong? I just would like to know.. So I can help." He tried to get me to admit that I was being abused. Even though he didn't know it.

"What do you think I can't do thing's on my own? Because I can! I don't need Stella's help, or Mo's, Charlie's, Scott's and I deffinatly don't need your help!" I yelled at him, and I could tell it hurt him, but right now, I didn't care.

"I know you can do thing's on your own, Olivia. But something's hurting you.. and I want to make that stop." He held out his hand.

I just walked away from him, even madder than I was before.

Wen's POV

She left me standing there, I really just wanna help her. I feel that when someone hurts her, they hurt me too.

_What do you think I can't do thing's on my own? Because I can! I don't need Stella's help, or Mo's, Charlie's, Scott's and I deffinatly don't need your help! _She had yelled at me. That line replayed in my head on a constant loop. It stung hard each time I thought of it.

Finally lunch rolled around, and I hoped that Olivia was cooled down enough to tell us what was wrong.

"Hey Wen!" Scott yelled, "Guess what I found out!"

"What?" I asked, not really interested.

"Olivia's grandmother died a couple days ago when she was pulled out of school. Heart attack. They put her in some foster home. That info I was unable to get." He frowned.

"Maybe that's it! She's upset that her only family died, so now she's hurting herself!" Stella said as queitly as she could.

That hurt, _but not as much 'What do you think I can't do thing's on my own? Because I can! I don't need Stella's help, or Mo's, Charlie's, Scott's and I deffinatly don't need your help'._ Just the thought of my Livy-bear hurting herself made me want to throw up..

"Dude you ok?" Charlie asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Fine.."

"Hey there's Olivia!" Scott said.

"Guy's don't bring up the fact that her gram is dead. Then she wouldn't ever wanna talk to us again." Mo told us, "OLIVIA!" She called for her.

She didn't even look up.

Olivia's POV

"OLIVIA!" I heard Mo call my name. I didn't wanna talk to them. How could they think I couldn't handle this on my own? I lived just fine without them, and I could do it again! I went and sat down at a table that nobody was sitting at. So I could be alone. I ate my first meal I've had in over 24 hours.

Then I felt presences behind me. I looked up and saw all my friends, worried looks on their faces.

"What do you all want?" I asked coldly.

"We wanna he-" Wen began.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" I said, colder than ever. Mo started tearing up.

"Look, Liv! We're sorry your Gram died, but don't you dare take it out on us!" Scott said, defending Mo.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THAT SCOTT! IT'S PERSONAL AND I REALLY DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" I screamed at them, luckly no-one heard me, it was too loud in the cafeteria. And at his comment I started crying. I got up and ran out of the cafeteria, I went to the one place I felt safe, no not the janior's closet, but the basement. I ran and sat down in the chair that I sat in that day Lemonade Mouth was born. I laid my head down and started crying.

Wen's POV

"SCOTT!" Everyone but Mo yelled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Wen's POV 

"What?" He said kind of rudely.

"That wasn't very nice. Her grandmother just died! She was the only family Olivia had. How do you think your comment made her feel? Oh no I'm starting to sound like Dr. Phil!" said Stella.

"I honestly think that doesn't matter right now. She upset Mo!" Scott said.

"I'm fine Scott. Thank you for caring. But I think we should all go apogize. If she doesn't want to tell us, then that's fine. She can tell us when she's ready.." Mo said.

"Mo's right. We shouldn't be intruding on her personal life like this. But I still have that feeling that we best find out soon...or something bad might happen." Charlie said. And we could all tell he wasn't kidding around.

We all left the cafeteria to go find our best friend.

"Alrighty. Where would she be?" Stella asked.

"Janitors closet." I said, and we went to the janitor's closet, opened it, and no Olivia. Just lots of brooms. And they won't be helpful at all.

"Ok then. Any other janitor's closets?" Mo asked.

We went and checked all janitor's closets, and all the girl's restrooms. Olivia was nowhere.

"Where would she be?" Scott asked.

"Let's try the basement.."

And at that, we were at the elevator that took you to the basement in a heartbeat.

We were very impatiant at the fact it was soo stinkin slow!

"We're gonna be 80 by the time we get there!" Stella said.

"Wait a few more seconds, Stella" I said.

A few seconds later, the doors open.

"I swear your physic." She said.

"Who cares! Let's go find our friend!" I said

We went to the old detention room, and low-and-behold, there was our blonde, beautiful friend. Crying. That broke my heart.

We opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Do not read if you have a weak stomach and a very active imagination!**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

I heard the door open. I didn't look up to see who it was, probably my 'friends'. Why can't they understand I wanna be alone? They have no clue what I'm going through.

"Olivia? You ok?" Stella asked. I didn't say anything, maybe if I'm quiet enough, they'll go away.

"Liv talk to us." Charlie said in a pleading tone. I still said nothing.

"C'mon, honey, we won't force you to tell us what's wrong if you don't wanna tell us. We just want you to be safe.." Wen said, obiously upset. I still would not talk. Never. I can be very stubborn. My grandpa used to call me his little mule because I was so stubborn at times.

"Olivia.. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just upset that you hurt Mo. Will you please forgive me?" Scott said, I could tell he ment his apology. I just nodded. That's as good as their gonna get.

"Thanks, Livy-bear."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, Liv. It's your life. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We shouldn't intrude in your personal life like that. Oh you can thank Charlie for that last part, I just said it." Mo said, she had been crying. I could tell.

"Can you forgive all of us?" Wen said.

I nodded.

"Hug?" Stella asked me. I looked away. I would NOT show my face with this huge bruise on my face. But I wanted that hug sooo bad!

"Pwease?" I couldn't resist. When they talk like that I can't help but hug them! And that's the only thing they use that for, and to go shopping. I stood up and held my arms out. They all came in and held me tight.

That day we just hung out as much as we could, then the end of the school day came. I didn't wanna go to that place that was now my home. I just didn't. I frowned at the thought of going back.

They saw my frown.

"You ok, Livy-bear?" Scott asked. He was the only one who would call me 'livy-bear'

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied.

"Liar."

"I... can't tell you, please respect that."

"Alright." Mo said.

Wen still looked at me with a look that said 'pwease liv?'

I glared at him. And he looked away.

I walked home, and to my bad luck, the demon lady was home.

"Where have you been, Mabel! It's past curfew!" She started hitting me.

"My name's Olivia. Not Mabel.." I said quietly, hoping not to make her mad.

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!"

Then her husband came in.

"C'mon, Jane. School just got out. It takes time to walk from here to school.." He was kinda nice.. but not that nice, he still would hit me, and pretty hard to. He once knocked Jessi out once, I heard.

"Oh be quiet, you idiot. Are you taking her side?"

"No, I'm just saying-"

"HUSH!"

"Yes dear."

Mrs. Smith then turned back to me.

"Go help Austyn with the car. He could use you."

"Um, I'm not good with cars.."

She grabbed my hair and threw me down into the table, I screamed at the pain. She then grabbed a liquor bottle off the table and hit me with it, and it still had alcohol in it, and it burned like heck, so I screamed even louder than before. I look at my arm where she hit me with it, my arm had a deep cut in it and blood was pouring out of it quickly. I could see glass in it and when I moved arm, the glass would cut deeper, so I tried not to move it to much, with fear of cutting a artery, the arm has arteries right?

"I don't care! Go help him!" She stormed out of the house, husband right behind her.

"JESSI! AUSTYN! HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could when the devil was gone.

Austyn, being older, came in from the garage, and he saw my wound.

"Oh god!" He said, "JESSI, DON'T COME UP HERE! STAY IN THE BASEMENT!" He yelled.

He then took off his shirt, reveiling a set of 6-pack abs. **(A/N a thin person can have a 6-pack right? I'm not sure)**

"This might sting a little.." He then put his shirt on my arm, I let out an ear-splitting scream at the pain. "Told you."

When he had the cut a little bit cleaner, he look at it, and saw all the glass.

"Be right back." He stood up.

"Where are you going!" I started to panic.

"To get twisers." He smiled, "I've done this a lot," He showed me his arm, showing me a scar that looked like a liquor bottle cut, "I cleaned glass out of all of it. I'm a pro."

He left and a few minutes later came back with some twisers.

"This may hurt." Then he started to get the glass out of my cut.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! That's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think! Also check out my new story, Victorious Mouth! Don't you love how nice Austyn is toward Olivia? I only own my characters. Oh and sorry about not updating for awhile. I've been out of the house everyday for like, 2 weeks. I'm lucky I've found time to update my other stories. Well, please review. :) They make me super duper happy! As long as their nice.. if their mean then they make me sad :( and I don't like being sad. Well. Bye. I'll try to update soon. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**3rd update for the day! YEAH! Here ya go my dear readers! Your awesome! I decided to add a little Austyn/Olivia to the story. And nobody go 'eww that's gross their like brother and sister now.' but remember, she was adopted into the family, kinda, so they are not related. So, they can have a relationship. But the story will end as a Wenivia story.**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

I screamed when Austyn started to take the glass out of my arm. It burned!

"Told ya." He said with a chuckle.

"It burns!" I screamed.

"Do you want glass to cut an artery? I thought not." He said.

I scowled at him.

He continued to take glass out of my arm, and soon I no longer had glass in the cut. He got up, and came back with a bangage. He wrapped it around my arm.

"There ya go. All better." He looked at me and froze.

Austyn's POV **(A/N See, it's not going to be JUST Wen and Olivia's POV)**

I looked at Olivia, and saw just how pretty she was for the first time. How could I have missed it? But then again, they didn't have the best lighting in the basement. God I hate my parents.

Olivia was so nice. She didn't deserve to be treated like this. She should be in a better home, a loving one. One that will feed her and all that. I wish I had a family like that. I was more of a parent to Jessika than my parents were.

"You ok, Austyn?" Olivia asked me.

"Uh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, Olivia." I told her. Lucky for me I was an great liar.

"You know, you can call me Liv, or Livy, or Olive. Any of them will do, really." She said.

"Ok, Liv." I smiled.

I then got up.

"Please stay!" She said. She wanted me to stay.

"I'm going to get some food. I'm starved."

She smiled. I never relized how pretty of a smile she had until now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. I'm going to stop there. Sorry that its so short. I wanted to end after 'I looked at Olivia, and saw just how pretty she was for the first time. How could I have missed it?' but I decided to go longer, because that was too short. Well. Bye! :) Don't forget to BE HEARD BE STRONG BE PROUD!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. Sooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry I haven't updated! I've been super busy! I hate this time of the summer. Everything starts to be rushed and all that. And you can't go 5 minutes without being interupted.. And I had this started yesterday.. Well. Here ya goooooooooooo!**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

Austyn sat there staring at me. Was something wrong? I'll ask him sometime. Just not right now.

I'll admit Austyn was cute. But I prefere red-heads. With freckles. Who just so happen to play keyboard. With the name of Wendell Reese Gifford. Yeah I love Wen. But Wen would never understand this..

"Hey Austyn? When was the last time you and Jessi went to school?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Homeschool. We have a tuitor who comes over everyday. They do that because they don't want people to think their beating us, so child protection agencies won't take us away."

"Oh. That sucks. Will they have to pull me out of school?"

"No. You've already been enrolled for the rest of highschool. They won't pull you out. Lucky." He playfully shoved me.

I smiled, then I got an idea. "Hey! Maybe sometime we can sneek out and go hang with my friends. Jessi would like that, I know. And it would be good for your sake. We can go get pizza, you can go hang with the boys, the girls and I can take Jessi window shopping, it will be so much fun! What do you say?"

"That sounds like a good idea. But how can we get out without being spotted?" He said. He obviously does **NOT** know my brain!

"Well, their out now. And they will probably think we're in the basement. Then, at night, when their asleep, we can come back. That is a long time out, my friend." I put a hand on his shoulder. "It will be fun, and good for your health."

"Won't they suspect something? Your friends?"

"Yes. But, I made them promise that they would not force me to tell them if I don't want to. Plus, their good people. They would help so much. Please? And my best friend Wen has a little sister around Jessi's age. We can get her, tell her not to say anything, and Jessi will have a little friend."

He sighed. "Fine. Lets go get Jessi and hurry. I know a way out through the garage."

He went to get Jessi, and I texted the band.

**To: Wen, Stella, Mo, Charlie, Scott  
><strong>**From: Liv**

**meet me at dantes in 10. i have some friends i want u 2 meet. wen bring georgie. playdate. ;)**

I pressed send. A few minutes later Austyn and Jessi came up from the basement.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup. Where are we going?" Jessi asked.

"We are going to meet up with my friends. Want pizza?"

"Yes please." She said, trying not to get excited.

I laughed. Then my phone beeped with a text.

**To: Liv  
><strong>**From: Wen**

**ok. ill bring georgie. who will she play w/?**

**To: Wen  
><strong>**From: Liv**

**ull c **

I pressed send on my phone.

"Kay lets get out of here." I said and we left.

A few minutes later we walked up to Dantes. Jessi was so excited to be outside. People stared at us like we were crazy, but I didn't care. We walked inside Dantes and I looked for my friends. I found them at table 3. Our table. Wen sat by Georgie, and there was an empty seat for me, I quess. He was so sweet. I started to feel bad about snapping at him earlier.. But oh well. We walked up to the table, and Jessi almost stopped breathing.

"Hey guys, sorry for snapping earlier, and these are the friends I was talking about. This is Austyn," I pointed at the tall, pale, black haired boy with oil on his shirt, "And this is Jessi." I pointed to her.

"It's alright. I'm sure I woulda snapped too, if I was being pushed into telling a secret I didn't wanna tell." Mo said, giving me a hug. "Oh and Hey."

"Hey."

"Hi. I'm a big fan. Can I have your autograph?" Jessi looked around. "Shoot. I forgot." She frowned.

"It's ok. Here," Wen grabbed a napkin and signed his signature on it, then passed it around the table, when it reached Wen again, he gave it to Jessi. "There ya go." He looked at me, "So, this is going to be Georgie's playmate for the day?"

"Yep. Hey Georgie, how's my favorite girl?" I asked.

She giggled, "I'm good." She pulled up a chair, "here Jessi, you can sit with me."

"Ok!"

All we did was talk, eat, talk some more, then we left. We got in Scott's van. We then drove to the mall.

"Where are we?" Jessi asked.

"We're at the mall, silly. Wen, can me and Jessi go to the play place? I heard they put in a new slide."

"If someone goes with you, sure." He let go of Georgie's hand.

"Stella, can you go with us? Your the fun one." Georgie looked up at Stella.

"Sure kiddo, as long as it's ok with your brother."

"Fine by me. Just don't kill her. Or dad would kill _me_." Wen chuckled.

"Austyn, is it ok if Jessi goes with me?"

"I don't know.. I don't really know you, and I've never been here. So I'm not sure.." Austyn said, not letting go of Jessi, who on his back for a piggy-back ride.

"Please, bubba?" Jessi begged.

"I don't know, Jess."

"Stella won't hurt her, and if anyone tries to hurt her, Stell will put them in the hospital." I said.

"You sure?" He looked at me, worried.

"Positive. Kids just have a blast with Stella. She has two little brother's of her own."

"Yeah. So can I please take her? I'll give her back!" Stella did her best puppy dog face.

"Oh, fine. Have fun."

"YAY!" All three children chorused. They all hugged Austyn then were off.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Sorry I didn't have it up sooner. What do you think will happen at the mall? Think demon lady will figure out that their gone? Please review. Please read my new story, Years after. I'm not getting so much feedback for that story, so please read and review Years after, so I don't think it sucks. Well, revoir. That mean's goodbye in french. I thought it would be spelled different... but guess not. haha. Well bye! :) <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. Soooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated! Here you go! :)**

* * *

><p>Mo's POV<p>

Olivia, Wen, Austyn, Charlie, Scott and I walked around the mall and talked. I had happened to notice that Austyn was really thin, but it was probably nothing.

"Hey, look at this!" Olivia said, pointing to a Lemonade Mouth poster.

I laughed, "Yeah. Oh my goodness! I look awful!" I said, noticing myself in the poster.

"No you don't, Mo. You look great." Charlie said.

"Yes I do!" I hung my head in shame.

"You look great in the poster, Mo. Believe me. I don't tell a lie. Scouts honor." Austyn said, holding his right hand up and placing his left hand over his heart.

Wen's POV

Mo laughed, "Thanks Austyn. So, your Olivia's new step brother?" She asked. I was gratefull for that because that meant they couldn't date.

"Yep. She's my new little sister." He put his arm around her, giving her a one-sided hug. Grrrrrrrr. Hiss. Get away from my girl!

"I was born in Febuary..." She said.

"Strike that, she's my new OLDER sister." He corrected himself.

We went into JC Penny's because Mo and Olivia wanted to look around. Wanting to make Olive happy, I agreed. Wanting to make Mo happy, Scott and Charlie agreed. I don't know why Austyn agreed. Probably because he didn't want to walk around alone.

"Isn't this cute?" Olivia said, holding up a dress that went down to her knees, was white with lavender flowers, and had spaghetti straps.

"Aww, you should get it." Mo said, looking at a shirt that had a picture of our band on it.

Olivia's face lost all color, she was as white as a ghost. "Ummmmm, no. I was just looking. Plus I don't have any money..." She looked like she was about to throw up.

"Um, if you don't want it you don't have to get it. I'm just saying. Why don't you just try it on? Then we can go find Stella, Georgie, and Jessi?" Mo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'll go try it on..." She went into the changing station. What's up with her? I hate not knowing what's hurting her...

Olivia's POV

I want the dress. I really do. Just, what if she finds it? She would kill me. Liturally. I put the dress on and looked in the mirror. It looked really pretty on me. Not to sound conceded, but it did. The only thing I didn't like about it, was that I would have to wear a sweater with long sleeves to hide the brusies I have on my arms and shoulders. And the bandage that had blood on it from when Austyn cleaned my wound. Should I go out there?

"Olivia! Come out. We want to see you in that dress!" Mo called from the other side of the door. All of a sudden I felt worse than I had at the Halloween bash. Far far far worse. I took a deep breath and opened the door to show how I looked in that dress. But I think before they saw the dress, they saw the bruises and the bandage.

"Olive! What the heck happend!" Scott asked/yelled. His eyes were larger than dishes.

"I'm clumsy." I lied, praying that they would believe me. They didn't.

"Don't lie to us, Olivia May White!" Charlie said, using my full name.

"Who did this? Who hurt you?" Wen asked gently.

"Guys, you promised you wouldn't force me to tell you!" I yelled.

"Well, that was before we saw that!" Charlie shouted right back at me, pointing to my arms.

"YOU PROMISED!" I screamed.

"Olivia, your going to blow out your voice again." Wen said quietly.

"I don't care! You know what? I'm going home. Text me when you realize you just broke your promise!" I shouted, going into the changing station to change back into my jeans and a t-shirt. After I left the store, Austyn came with me.

"What are you going to do?" He asked gently. He was the only one of them who knew what I was going through.

"I don't know. But I'm not talking to them again!" I couldn't believe them. They promised.

We went and got Jessika. We started walking out of the mall parking lot.

"I like them. Their fun. Can we do this again? With Georgie?" Jessi asked.

"Sorry, sweetie, but no." Austyn said.

"Awww. But I had so much fun!" She said, frowning.

"I know you did." I said, voice hoarse, picking her up. We were able to walk about a mile when we saw the two worst people on earth.

_Mr. and Mrs. Smith._

They found us.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooooooooo. Uh-oh. What do you think mr and mrs freak will do to Jessi, Olivia, and Austyn? And do you think Olivia is being irrational? That means unreasonable. I kinda do, but eh, it wouldn't be much fun if it was just, Olivia gets into an abusive home, she tells the band, they get her out. It will be more fun for them to figure it out. :) Review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peoples of earth. At least, I hope your all from earth O_O That would be weird. But here you go. Sorry I haven't updated. This chapter is dedicated to LemonademouthLoversrock.**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

Crap crap crap crap CRAP! This is not good.

"Hey, let's go back to the-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because demon lady saw us. Shit.

"Kids! We were... worried about you." It took some effort to get the word 'worried' out of her mouth. Worry is not in her dictionary.

"Oh no." Jessi said, scared.

They put us in their car, and drove back to their house, they beat us until we were almost dead. Austyn and Jessi went downstairs.

"DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME NEVER! IF YOU DO EVER AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU ALL DO YOU ALL HEAR ME!" She screamed as she beat me.

"Yes! Yes!" She threw me down the stairs into the basement.

Jessi's POV

I watched as Mom threw Olive into the basement. I didn't blame her, and neither did Austyn. But she did. Olivia started saying sorry every two seconds.

"I'm so sorry, guys. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." She started crying, not because of the injurys on her body, but because she thought she got us hurt.

"It's ok, Olivia. It's not your fault. She would have done that anyways." I said. I was used to this. Bubba said the last time they took care of me was when I was a baby.

"No it's not. It is my fault. I'm the one who told you guys we could leave the house and not get caught. I'm so sorry!" She said, crying even more. My hero was crying.

"Olivia, think about it. We're used to this. We get beaten because we breathe wrong. So we wouldv'e gotten beaten anyway, so no need to appoligize." Bubba said, giving her a hug.

_**WITH THE BAND**_

Wen's POV

I felt like it was my fault. We just wanted what's best for her. She probably won't ever talk to us ever again. We were lucky that she forgave us the first time. Now she probably hates us.

"I feel bad." Mo said, tearing up.

"I think we just ruined our friendship." Stella said.

"Charlie! Why did you have to do that?" Scott said.

"Your the one who started it!" Charlie yelled.

"Guys, were in public..." Mo said.

* * *

><p><strong>There's this chapter. I know, it's not very long, but it's still a chapter. :) Do you think Olivia will ever speak to them again? How do you feel about Olivia feeling like it's her fault? Review, and all that. I will try to update The Game Plan soon. Hence the word try.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people. Sorry I haven't updated, school, blah blah blah ya'll get the idea. :) Well HERE YOU GO! *starts swimming away but gets chased by hungry shark* SCREW YOU SHARK!**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

Wen's POV

I sighed, I was by her locker waiting for her to show up, and usually she was here by 8:15, but not today. What if something happened? What if she's hurt and needs us? What if she hates all of our guts and is dropping out of school, the band, and moving to Canada and falls in love with that Austyn boy and they get married and have 10 kids! What if she never even LOOKS at us ever again? What if something bad is going on in that new family and they are the ones hurting her?** (A/N Ding ding ding, we have a winner, folks, and the winner is WENDELL GIFFORD! Wen you win a chance to save Olivia from the demon family and get the girl of your dreams! Everyone, Mr. Wendell Gifford!) **My 'what if' session was canceled by the intercom.

"Wendell Gifford, Stella Yamada, Mohini Banjaree, Charlie Delgado, Scott Pickett, please report to the office." What did Stella do now? Wait, they didn't say Olivia White. Oh no, something happened! What if she's dead? What if she's in the hospital? What if she tried to commit suicide because of us? What if she IS dropping out because of us? What if she ran away?

I got to the office at the same time the band did, Prinicble Brinigan looked sad. Wow, who knew he COULD feel...

It was an awkard silence, I wanted to know what was up, because I just knew it was about Livy. My Livy. Stella finally broke the silence. Thank you, Stel-bell.

"What's up, Prinible B?" She asked, Prinible Brinigan glared at her then his face turned back into the saddness.

"Olivia will no longer be coming to this school." He said. I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW it had something to do with Olive.

"Wh-what?" Mo said, taking Scotts hand.

"I'm sorry, it is a sad thing, really. She was going to be valadictorian." He shook his head, "such a shame."

"She dropped out?" Charlie said, tearing up.

"No, her family pulled her out of school. They are going to homeschool her." He said, "you should go back to class."

Charlie's POV

My best friend isn't coming to school anymore? What about the band? Wait, what if she was actually killed! Or what if she was aubducted by aliens and they made her adoptive parents call the school and say that while she is used to help repopulate their planet! Oh no, she's to young to have children! Espesially ALIEN children!

**_WITH OLIVIA_**

Olivia's POV

I woke up and looked at the clock, wait, I don't trust that clock. I looked over and saw Jessi fast asleep on my stomach, she's such a cutie. I stroked some of her hair and looked around, we were the only ones in the room.

After a few minutes Austyn came downstairs, he smiled when he saw us. "Aww, lookie there, how cute." I stuck my tounge out at him.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly, not to disturb Jessika.

"10:45." He said, coming and picking her up and putting her on a torn up princess blanket.. WAIT WHAT?

"I'm late for school!" I said, getting up.

"Your not going. Mom and Dad pulled you out." He said, dissapointed.

"What?" I asked, sad. I kinda wanted to see Wen, but ONLY Wen.

"They pulled you out, your going to be homeschooled with us." He said, covering Jessi up. Would I ever see Wen again? I wasn't TOO mad at Wen, but everyone else I was.

"I'm sorry." He hugged me.

Austyn's POV

I pulled away slightly. I looked at her, leaned in, and our lips touched. She kissed me back, and I pressed harder on her lips.

Olivia's POV

I felt Austyn's tounge begin to lick my lips, begging for entrance, which I gave him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and entangled my fingers in his black hair, he tangled his hands in my dirty blonde hair.

"!" I heard Jessi yell. We jolted apart, we looked over to Jessika. "Gross, boy cooties." She said, covering her face. We laughed.

"C'mere, squirt." Austyn said, picking her up.

"OLIVIA!" I heard Demon Lady yell.

"COMING!" I yelled after her, "Cruella." I muttered. Jessi giggled and Austyn chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>D. O. N. E. What does that spell? DONE! What do you think 'cruella' wants? And ohhh Wen has some competion. They made out! And Cruella pulled her out of school! What do you think Wen and the band will do to get their favorite Blonde back in school? Find out in some other chapter of Concrete Angle! Review please.<strong>


	11. IMPORTANT AN

**People! The Austyn/Olivia will be only for drama! They will not make it together, promise! I am 200% Wenivia! That is only for drama purpouses only! I am a drama freak, so I will make things that is drama related. But that is ONLY for drama! Sorry this wasn't a chapter just wanted to clear that up. Wenivia WILL get together, I promise that on my life! But this is a DRAMA story, so there will be drama. Again, sorry this wasn't a chapter. **

**Be heard, be strong, be proud!**

**-TwilightPersonLover**


	12. ANOTHER AN SORRY!

**HEY I'M CHANGING MY USERNAME TO 'Daughter_of_Poseidon627' SO DON'T CHARGE ME WITH STEALING PLEASE!**


End file.
